The prior, but not necessarily relevant, art is exemplified by Halter et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,590; Chen U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,081; and Edmonds et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,800.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of the conventional and prior art devices and techniques, and to attain replaceable induction forge coils which make it easier and faster to change on forge-lines.